


Rush

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Quickies, Romance, Sneaky Sex, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than lament their diminished sex life, they find ways around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Despite having shipped this for 14 years and having written a good amount of fics, I've never written actual Kunzite/Zoisite porn. This felt wrong, so I decided to fix it.

With only the two of them left, every task fell upon them and the hours not spent searching for Crystals were spent planning their next attacks or sleeping. They seldom had time for the passionate, ardorous sessions that had once been the highlight of their romance; such was the life of two high-ranking generals. Zoisite knew it was useless to complain or lament.

Instead, they simply had to get creative. Wake up a little earlier in the morning, take their baths or showers together. But usually they wound up stealing whatever moments they could in whatever out-of-the-way spaces they could find. Moments like this, pressed back against wall, gasping as Kunzite's lips and teeth played along his jawline.

"Zoisite-"

"Shh. Don't speak. Feel..." His hand cupped the back of his lover's neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss. More and more frantic the dance became, groin against groin, feeling the heat through their clothes. No time to undo even a single closure, the barrier made the friction all the more intense. _Fire._ It burned oh so deliciously, Zoisite's mind screaming as it grew, climbed, spread through his body until every nerve screamed. Release came, a rush of heat and wetness, and he sank against Kunzite in the hazy aftermath.

When he came back to reality, he was aware of hands fixing his ponytail, Kunzite smiling down at him.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Mmm." He nodded, helping his lover straighten his uniform. "You know I always am with you, Kunzite." And it was true, no matter how limited their time was or how little they did, just to be _close_ to Kunzite in such a way was more than enough.

Once they'd made themselves fully presentable, they teleported back to their Kingdom. Today's capture of a Crystal had been fruitless, but they always had the chance to make up for it. And besides, they already had two. Getting the others back was a simple matter.

Victory would be theirs.


End file.
